In order to increase the productivity, robots can carry different payloads. For example, a robot can carry a variety of tools in an alternating manner; and for this purpose said robot can put down a tool that is no longer needed and can pick up a new tool. That is, said robot can change tools.
In this case it is necessary to know the tool that is currently being handled, in particular, in order to consider its contours during a collision monitoring operation. According to in-house practice, special tool sensors have been used to date for this purpose. With these tool sensors it is possible to identify accurately and reliably the tool that is currently handled by the robot. The drawback with these sensors is that each tool has to have at least one dedicated sensor.